Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Katenoire
Summary: Seven Minutes In Heaven est un jeu dont le but est : deux personnes sont enfermées pendant sept minutes dans un placard. Si Sakura avait enfermé Sasuke et Naruto pour sept minutes, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? SasuNaru


Coucou les gens ! ) Voilà un petit Drabble ( on ne peut même pas appeler cela un OS... Ahem. ) fait à partir d'un défi que l'on m'avait lancé.  
SasuNaru au rendez-vous !

* * *

_Seven Minutes In Heaven_

S'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto Uzumaki aimait dans la vie, en dehors des ramens et du fait de devenir Hokage, c'était l'été. Oui, Naruto adorait se prélasser au soleil, tout en discutant avec l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, ou alors en se rafraîchissant près de la source d'eau avec quelques bons ouvrages chipés dans le dos de son ancien professeur adoré Kakashi.

Par contre, si notre blondinet aimait tellement être au soleil, il ne supportait pas de rester enfermé dans une pièce alors qu'il faisait trente-cinq degrés passés par dehors ! Et d'ailleurs, les rares fois où l'on le voyait à l'intérieur, c'était simplement quand il allait chercher à boire chez lui, quand il y était, bien évidemment. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent d'ailleurs. Alors imaginez un peu l'état dans lequel il fut quand Sakura lui annonça qu'il devrait rester pendant sept longues minutes enfermé dans un placard en la compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa, son rival de toujours. Bon. Les mauvaises langues me diront que Naruto ne devrait pas avoir de soucis, puisque Sasuke est un glaçon, donc impossible qu'il ait chaud... Enfin bref.

Mais faisons un petit retour en arrière pour que vous compreniez toute l'histoire. Tout avait commencé il y avait quelques heures de cela, alors que notre idiot favori se baladait dans les rues de son village natal, les mains dans les poches, souriant aux anges comme un bienheureux. Là, Kiba l'avait intercepté alors qu'il courrait et lui avait annoncé que Sakura organisait un après-midi jeu chez elle, et qu'elle souhaitait le plus de monde possible.

Naruto tout content d'une quelconque activité organisée par sa "Sakura-chan" adorée, ne pouvait évidemment que y aller. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne flaira pas assez tôt le piège qui pourtant se refermait inéluctablement sur lui. Il était condamné. Sans le savoir.

Kiba et Naruto repartirent donc ensemble jusqu'à la petite maisonnée de la chère coéquipière du blond. Arrivés là-bas, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise des compères à trouver un jardin rempli de quasi toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient en commun ! Neji qui faisait une tentative désespérée avec sa cousine, Ino qui engueulait Choji soit disant qu'il allait éclater comme un ballon, Shino qui traînait avec ses espèces de bestioles pas nettes, Shikamaru aux prises d'une discussion qui paraissait pour le moins intéressante avec Temari, et... Sasuke. En remarquant cette dernière personne, Naruto eut une mine un peu déçue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sakura aille l'inviter lui aussi ? Enfin, il ne se laissa pas intimider pour si peu, et délaissa Kiba pour aller saluer l'hôte des lieux. Sakura lui fit un sourire rayonnant, clamant que cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là, lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire au juste, ce "lui aussi" ? Naruto ne préféra pas s'attarder sur la question, et écouta plutôt son amie qui appelait les autres pour se rassembler au centre de jardin.

Durant quelques minutes, ils firent des jeux de vérité, quelques révélations furent faites, quelques regards douteux échangés... Mais surtout, tout le monde, Sasuke y compris, semblait bien s'amuser. Naruto de son côté était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pouvoir partager un moment de détente avec les personnes qu'il appréciait le rendait fou de joie. Enfin, cette joie fut bien éphémère quand Sakura lui posa la question "Action, jutsu ou vérité ?" et que le blondinet avait répondu un "Action ! " tonitruant. Il aurait dû se méfier du regard pervers et sadique qu'arborait sa camarade, il aurait dû partir en courant quand elle commença à expliquer son "action" très lentement, en soutenant son regard. Il n'aurait surtout pas dû croiser les yeux de braise appartenant à son autre coéquipier à ce moment-là.

" Pardon ?!

- Allons Naruto, c'est le jeu !

- Je n'irai pas avec ce baka. Intervint Sasuke, les bras croisés, déterminé.

-- -- --

" P'tain Naruto tu prends toute la place barre toi ! "

Et oui, malheureusement Sakura avait su être convaincante, et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux coincés pour sept minutes dans cette abominable armoire trop petite pour eux.

" Hey, j'te signale que t'es pas une brindille non plus ! "

Naruto essaya de dégager son bras droit, et il y parvint, sous les ronchonnements incessants de Sasuke. Il entendait les autres dans le jardin, à s'amuser en riant. Ils parlaient sans doute d'eux. Ah mais quelle humiliation ! Etre enfermé avec un dérangé pareil...

" Fait chaud... Se plaignit Naruto en regardant le haut de l'armoire.

- Arrête de bouger et ça ira déjà mieux.

- T'as pas chaud, toi ?

- Oui, commença Sasuke, sentant qu'il allait perdre patience d'ici peu, mais moi, je sais faire la part des choses !

- Pfff... "

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais le tempérament impulsif du blond reprit bien vite le dessus, au grand désespoir de son voisin.

" Elle aurait pas pu choisir une plus grande armoire ?

- Les armoires sont normalement pas censées être utilisées de cette manière, imbécile !

- Hn... Mais même...

- Tais-toi donc, tu verras ça passeras beauuucoup plus vite. Remarqua ironiquement l'Uchiwa.

- Tu dis ça, mais t'en penses pas un mot !! Pourquoi t'es toujours comme ça ?

- Narutoooo... S'énerva Sasuke qui à ce moment, regretta du plus profond de son âme de n'avoir la place pour le chidoriser.

- T'façons je sais même pas pourquoi je dis tout ça, ça sert à rien d'essayer de parler sérieusement avec toi.

- Pfa ! Parce qu'avec toi on peut parler sérieusement peut-être ?!

- Evidemment !

- Soit. Parlons sérieusement.

- Vraiment ?

- Allez grouille toi avant que je change d'avis ! Ça fera passer le temps au moins... "

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt entre ses phrases et réfléchi à la meilleure chose à dire pour faire "une conversation sérieuse" avec son rival. Puis, il eut une illumination typiquement Narutienne.

" Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Parce que t'es chiant.

- T'as pas mieux comme réponse ?

- Parce que t'es blond.

- Sasuke !!

- J'en sais rien !! T'es content là ? Tu m'en poses des colles. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Hey on se calme, j'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas !

- Oh... tu nous fais quoi là, tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes maintenant ? Ironisa le brun en se secouant contre Naruto, qui étrangement ne répondit rien.

- Uzuratonkachi.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non je ne vais pas te le dire.

- T'es pas logique comme mec toi hein ! D'abord tu me dis que c'est pas que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais que tu ne veux pourtant pas dire que tu m'aimes... C'est quoi à la fin ?

- C'est rien. C'est strictement rien, Sasuke... "

Là, ledit Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond et le regarda plus attentivement. Il jeta ensuite un œil devant lui et estima le temps qu'il leur restait. Quatre, cinq minutes peut-être ? Seven Minutes In Heaven... Au paradis hein ? ... Sasuke médita ces mots et repensa aux révélations sans queue ni tête de Naruto. Après tout, se serait sans doute leur seule occasion de se parler en toute tranquillité, et sérieusement. Il saisit donc sa chance.

"Allez, dis-moi.

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi bordel ?

- Tu le prendrais mal !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Ce sera peut-être tout le contraire !

- ...**.**

- Vas-y Uzuratonkachi, ou alors j't'arrange la face en sortant de ce trou.

- Okay okay calme toi je vais te le dire...

- C'est mieux.

- Si tu m'énerves... C'est surtout parce qu'en fait, je rêve d'être comme toi.

- Pardon ?!

- T'as bien entendu.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis tout de suite ?

- Tu ne veux jamais rien entendre !! Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même !

- Bah si. Franchement, tu crois que je t'aurais traité de la même manière si j'avais su que tu me reconnaissais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, tu dis toujours que tu voudrais que tout le monde te reconnaisse à ta juste valeur... Mais ça ne t'est jamais passé à l'esprit que d'autres personnes voulaient aussi être reconnues par toi. Et j'en fais partie.

- ...**.**

- ...**.**

- Donc, pendant tout ce temps, tu voulais juste être vu ?!

- Voilà, t'as tout compris. "

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke et le brun en fit de même. Naruto lui sourit en coin alors qu'il mettait son bras autour de ses épaules, braillant :

" Mais tu sais que j't'aime bien Sasukeee !

- Lâche moi !! Dit l'Uchiwa en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de son assaillant. "

Naruto riait à gorge déployée, taquinant Sasuke qui fut entraîné lui aussi dans son rire infernal. Ils riaient en cœur, même si l'on entendait bien plus le blond que son rival, mais tout de même. Une grande nouvelle pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

Lorsque Naruto eut tellement mal au ventre qu'il dut s'arrêter de rire, il reprit, mi-essoufflé :

" On est quand même bêtes, on aurait pu s'éviter une multitude de querelles inutiles en se parlant !! Ah, toi et ton fichu côté glaçon !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis mon côté glaçon ?

- Non quoi ?

- Qu'il aurait regretté notre mythique baiser, si on ne s'était pas quereller. "

Naruto recommença à rire de plus belles à ces paroles. Sasuke pouvait être drôle, ça aussi, c'était une grande première.

" Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais, au moins on aura bien enragé tout le monde avec !!

- Ça c'est sur...

- Et puis, pas besoin qu'on se dispute pour un baiser. Il peut être fait à tout moments.

- C'est pas faux.

- Faut juste l'envie, quoi...

- ... Naruto ?

- Hn ?

- T'as toujours ton bras sur mon épaule...

- Ah ! Désolé !"

Le blond s'empressa d'essayer d'enlever son bras, mais un autre le retint. Sasuke avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras du blond, et s'était tourné vers lui, le regard terriblement sérieux. Naruto ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, mais il décida de laisser l'Uchiwa faire. Après tout, ils devenaient amis, se serait franchement dommage de tout gâcher parce qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre !! Mais contrairement à ce que Naruto pensait, Sasuke avait tout sauf des pensées amicales en tête. Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend des avis.

Le brun se rapprocha encore plus du réceptacle de Kyûbi, et avança son visage de celui angélique du blond. Il commença à fermer gentiment les yeux, et Naruto comprit enfin là où son ami voulait en venir. Le blond écarquilla ses yeux tout ce qu'il pu alors que les lèvres de l'Uchiwa frôlaient les siennes. Cependant, lorsqu'ils allaient conclure leur baiser, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent en grand, les aveuglant tout en les faisant faire un bond grandiose.

" Alors les garçons, c'était si terrible que cela, ces sept minutes ? "

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, échangèrent un sourire et le blond répondit à Sakura :

" Tu sais Sakura-chan, je pense que l'on va prolonger le jeu, parce que là, Sasuke et moi on a pas totalement fini notre partie..."

Fin !


End file.
